Prince Charmings vs Knights in Shining Armor
by Vigatus
Summary: Tai is feeling depressed about Sora's and Matt's relationship. Mimi decides to explain to Tai why he lost Sora to Matt.


This story takes place about five months after the end of the second season not including TK's epilogue of the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

It was a bright and sunny day in the Digital World. It was perfect for the picnic. The digi-destined decided to get together in the Digital World to pre-celebrate Mimi's return to Japan. All the original digi-destined and the second digi-destined were there, laughing, playing, eating and having a great time. Tai looked down on the scene from where he sat up on the hill and gave a depressed sigh. He watched the group of friends knowing that he should be happy comforted in the fact that they were altogether, not to face a threat but to enjoy each others' company.

Tai sat on that on a hill with his knees up against his chest. He watched as his sister ran around with TK, Davis, Yolei Ken and Cody. The younger digi-destined were playing some sort of game with their Digimon, actually it looked like they were just playing keep away from Davis. Their game brought a small smile to Tai's face. It pleased him to see that his sister and friends were enjoying their hard earned peace. Tai then looked over at the older digi-destined and saw Joe and Izzy scolding some of the Digimon for eating too much. Tai chuckled at the monsters' antics. It seemed that some things would never change.

However things do change. One of the biggest changes in Tai's life was the fact that Sora and Matt were now dating. To Tai this development had come out of nowhere, and took him completely by surprise. Tai knew that he was supposed to be happy for his two friends but he wasn't. Matt and Sora being together hurt Tai too much for him to truly feel happy. Tai did promise himself that he would continue to be friends with the both of them and support them, but the empty feeling inside would not leave. Tai let out a discontented sigh and lowered his head to his knees.

Tai was so deep in thoughts of self-pity that he did not notice Mimi sitting down next to him. Mimi looked at her pensive friend and say, "Hey Tai, what are you thinking about?"

This causes Tai to jump and say, "Ahh, Mimi, you scared me!"

Mimi smirks and declares, "I know, so what were thinking about that distracted you so much that you didn't even notice fabulous little me sitting down next to you."

"Oh sorry," replied Tai as he runs his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Matt and Sora stuff?"

Tai frowned at Mimi and asked, "How did you know?"

"Are you serious? Tai, everyone knows how you felt about Sora, well except Matt and Sora I guess, and Yolei, Ken, I guess Cody and Davis have no idea either but I did, along with Kari, TK, Izzy and maybe Joe, but he is a little thick about these types of things so maybe not," babbled Mimi.

"Ahh, okay, thanks for letting me know that I am obvious to everyone," muttered Tai as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're welcome, but that wasn't why I came over to talk to you though," replied the smiling Mimi.

"Okay," replied the now weary Tai. "Why did you come over? Are you going to demand that I stop feeling sorry for myself and go own there and act like I am having a good time so everyone else feels better?"

"No, I am not Kari so I won't ask that of you. What I am going to do is explain to you why Sora is in love with Matt and not you."

"I don't need to hear that Mimi," muttered Tai as he turned away from her to leave.

"Yes you do," forcefully declared Mimi as she reached out and pulled Tai back down into a sitting position. "It is not your fault that Sora picked Matt over you Tai. You are a great guy and a great friend to Sora, but you are not what Sora was looking for in her life."

"Yeah, well, what was she looking for then, a famous pretty-boy rock star wannabe?" asked Tai sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Tai. No girls like Sora fall in love with a prince charming type of guy," explained Mimi in a serious voice.

Tai wasn't sure what Mimi meant, but she did sound like she knew what she was talking about and she also seemed very earnest in speaking to him as well.

"Well what kind of guy am I then Mimi?" asked Tai as he turned back to look at his friend, "The dumb loser jock?"

"You are a knight in shining armor."

"I was serious Mimi," glared Tai.

"So am I Tai," asserted Mimi. "You are a knight in shining armor. You have rescued Sora and I many times from dozens dangers. I imagine Kari cannot count the number of times you have saved her from everything from bullies to Digimon dark lords. Heck, I even think you have even rescued the guys a few times, very open minded of you by the way. You are brave, strong and willing to sacrifice yourself for others. You are the ultimate knight in shining armor. You make a girl feel safe and secure in the knowledge that you will fight for them. Matt on the other hand is a prince charming. He is the kind of guy that makes a girl feel like a princess just be talking to them or smiling at them."

"So that is why girls like Matt more than me huh?"

"No no, Tai," continued Mimi. "Like boys, there are two types of girls. There are the princesses and the dreamers."

"I am not sure I understand Mimi," confessed Tai while he lay down on his side in the soft digital grass. Sitting for a long period with no back support was giving him an ache.

Mimi joined Tai in the laying position and continued, "Well there are girls like me and Kari who know that they are special and believe in themselves and then there are girls like Sora who don't believe in themselves and need a prince charming, like Matt, to come and make them feel special."

"I would have make Sora feel special if she had given me the chance," scowled Tai.

"Well the problem Tai," explained Mimi as she smiled gently, "is that Sora knew you before she started dreaming about being different. You are a safe, dependable part of her world but you are also part of her life that she does not want to live in anymore. She will always care about you Tai but she has moved on."

Tai stayed silent after Mimi said that. Mimi watched as emotions played across her friend's face. Mimi saw anger, shock, rage, sadness, and despair all fight for control on Tai's face. Eventually the alliance between sadness and despair won and Tai began to cry. Mimi shifted closer to him and held him close and he released some of the pain he was feeling. Mimi looked down the hill and was glad to see that the others were too involved in doing other things to notice her and Tai.

Finally Tai stopped crying and said to Mimi, "Sorry, I just don't know why that hit me like that."

"It's okay Tai that is what friends are for."

"It just seems so unfair, after all the times I was there for Sora that she would just go and pick Matt."

"It is because Matt is a prince charming and he makes Sora, a dreamer, feel like she is a princess. You on the other hand are a knight in shining armor and you make Sora feel safe and secure, but not special. After all you are also Kari's knight in shining armor too, so how can that possibly mean that make Sora special?"

"Yeah well it looks like Kari has her own prince charming now too," said Tai as he pointed down the hill towards Kari and TK.

"What, you mean that Kari is dating Davis?" exclaimed Mimi her head coming up in surprise.

"What? No! She is with TK!" proclaimed Tai also coming up like Mimi.

"Well then why did you say she was with a prince charming?"

"What do you mean, isn't TK a prince charming? He has the blonde hair and the blue eyes like Matt."

Mimi shook her head and spoke, "No, Tai. It doesn't matter what the guy looks like but how he acts that makes him a prince charming or a knight in shining armor. It is true TK looks like he could be a prince charming, but he is a knight to Kari just like you. He has protected her when you weren't there. Think about it, when Kari got left behind in the Digital World by the younger team, who were you angrier with, Davis the team's leader, the person who made the decision to leave her behind or TK?"

"I…"

"Be honest Tai," said Mimi as she started to run her hand over Tai's chest.

Tai watched Mimi's hand flow up and down his chest and stomach. He wasn't sure why but he was enjoying Mimi's touch and he hoped that she wouldn't stop any time soon. Tai let out a breath of air and said in a low voice, "I was madder at TK. Even though Davis was a leader, I actually had higher expectations for TK."

"Of course you did Tai," said Mimi as she moved closer to Tai. "Deep down you knew that TK was a knight like you, you felt that connection and that's why you trust him with your little sister, your first princess. Although Davis mimics you to the best of his ability, he is a prince charming like Matt. He is always trying to make Kari feel like a princess but Kari doesn't need his flattery. Davis will never win Kari's heart."

"Huh. I figured Kari wasn't interested in Davis due to dating him would seem like incest," joked Tai.

Mimi smiling rolled her eyes and agreed, "Yeah, I doubt his whole mini Tai look helps his cause."

"So, what about the others?" continues Tai, after a short pause in the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem to be quite the expert," said Tai pointing at their friend. "The other guys, are they knights or princes and is Yolei a princess or a dreamer?"

"Well Tai, what do you think?" asked Mimi as she moved some hair out of her face.

"I am not sure, but with Yolei I would have to say, because she is always chasing around after guys and talking about how good looking certain guys are and talking about wanting to date them, that Yolei is a dreamer," concluded Tai with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yep, you nailed that one. She is a total dreamer. She wants to escape from her crowded house and having to work in the family shop. She is hoping so hard that some guy will come along and rescue her that she even starts chasing after potential prince charmings, like Michael and Ken."

"I don't know about Michael," said Tai, "but Ken doesn't seem much like a prince charming to me. He seems to stay with Yolei because she wants his company and not because he really wants to be there."

"Yeah," agreed Mimi, "Ken isn't a prince charming but a knight like you and TK. He is trying to protect Yolei from the pain of his rejection. I think that Yolei would be happier with someone else, like Michael or Davis."

"Michael maybe, but not Davis, have you never seen them together?" asked Tai.

"I think they would make a cute couple," defended Mimi.

"Yeah well I think that it is more likely that Davis and Ken would end up as a couple, than Davis and Yolei," retorted Tai with a smirk.

"Oh you picked up on that too, did you?" asked Mimi.

"What?" exclaimed Tai, "No, no, no, I was just making a joke."

"Are you sure? They seem to be kind of close that way. I especially get that vibe from Ken."

"Really?" asked a surprised Tai.

"Yeah," replied Mimi. "I thought you were actually picking up on it too. I am a little disappointed that you didn't."

"Oh," muttered Tai.

"What's wrong?" asked Mimi as she scooted over to Tai noticed that their bodies were now touching and could feel the warmth coming off of Mimi.

"Well I don't like the idea that I have disappointed you Mimi," admits Tai.

"Ahh well that's sweet."

"So do you really think that Ken is gay?" asked Tai after another pause.

"I am not sure," admitted Mimi. "It might be that he is just so lonely and has been that way for so long that Davis's friendship just overwhelms him and he is desperate for the friendship. This might cause him to just follow along with whatever Davis wants because he is afraid of disappointing Davis and losing the friendship or maybe he has a crush on Davis and wants to make Davis happy so Davis will fall in love with him."

"If it is the case that Ken has a crush on Davis, then his strategy is going to fail. Davis will just take him for granted and then toss him aside when he is finished with him," declared an agitated Tai.

"Speaking from experience are we?" asked a sympatric Mimi.

Tai just grunts and looks away. Tai expected Mimi to leave but she says with him. The fact that Mimi wasn't abandoning him made Tai calm down and then Tai felt ashamed of his outburst. He quickly realized that Mimi has done nothing to deserve his wrath.

"I'm sorry Mimi," said Tai quietly.

"It's okay Tai, you can make it up to me later," smiled Mimi.

Tai gave a little smile in relief and allowed himself to relax.

"I think you should talk to Ken about what we were discussing," Mimi said in a serious voice.

"What, are you serious?" asked a surprised Tai as he raised himself into a sitting position.

"Well you wouldn't want him to go through the same thing you did with Sora, would you?" asked Mimi. "And lay back down it is more comfy down here."

"I suppose not," replied Tai. "But how do I talk to Ken about it? Do I just walk up to him and say; 'Hey Ken, Mimi thinks you're gay and have a crush on Davis and wants me to tell you not to keep is a secret because Davis will end up breaking your heart just like Sora did with me?'"

"Well I suppose not, but I am sure you will think of something," responded Mimi. "Lay back down already."

"Better?" asked Tai as he lay back down on the grass.

Mimi moved up to Tai put her head on his chest, wrapped her arm around him and said, "What do you think?"

Tai put his arm around Mimi and said, "Yeah this is better."

Mimi let a satisfied smile form on her face and said, "Now about the others, which do thou think Cody is a knight or a prince?"

Tai while playing with the curls in Mimi's hair said, "I honestly don't know he could go either way to me."

"I see, well I was thinking that he would likely be a prince charming but he would have a lot of knight like qualities. Some guys are like that," said Mimi.

"What about Joe and Izzy?" asked Tai.

"Well I think you know them well enough to tell me," said Mimi.

"Izzy is a knight for sure," said Tai. "He would get annoyed when I would turn to Matt for help with the digital world and not him. He wants to be on the front line even though he is not a violent person. But I am not sure how he would rescue a princess in need."

"Silly, Izzy can easily save a girl from the pain of failing an exam. In fact it would be a great technique, he gets the girl alone secluded just the two of them, late at night. You get the picture," smiled Mimi.

"Yeah sounds like a good opportunity to rape someone," replied Tai.

"Not everything is a threat to a girl you know. You are going to have to learn to tone it down a bit, because Kari will not forgive you if you end up murdering TK on one of their dates," chided Mimi.

"I wouldn't kill TK, just hurt him real bad. Davis I would kill," said Tai

Mimi laughed and said, "Well let's get onto safer ground shall we. What do think Joe is?"

"A dork?" replied Tai.

"Tai, be nice! Seriously Joe has never done you or anyone else wrong, there is no need to be mean or crude," scolded Mimi while slapping Tai on the chest.

"Okay okay, sorry," replied Tai while rubbing the area of his chest that Mimi slapped. Tai was relieved that Mimi only slapped him instead of breaking the physical contact she had established with him. Tai actually started to wonder as to why Mimi was so comfortable being this close to him. Not that Tai minded, which was something else that surprised Tai.

After thinking for a moment Tai said, "I really can't tell with Joe to be honest."

"He is a prince charming," Mimi said with authority.

"Really? He doesn't seem like it," replied Tai.

"Well after our first adventure in the Digital World Joe had quite the crush on me and had sent me a ridiculous amount of presents and love letters to confess his feelings and impress me," explained Mimi. "I wish I had been more mature at the time and had treated Joe's feelings with more kindness and grace."

"What did you do?" asked Tai.

"I pretty much ignored him and his gifts," Mimi sighed. "I wish I had at least said no or thank you."

"At least you didn't call him stupid and get mad at him when he tried to give you something nice," said Tai.

"I just wish I could have told him I had feelings for someone else at the time, but I was too much of a coward at the time to confess those feelings," admitted Mimi.

"Who did you have feelings for?" asked Tai.

"None of you business," retorted Mimi.

"Do you still have feelings for this person?" asked Tai.

"Yeah," admitted Mimi softly. "It's kind of stupid of me keeping them for so long, huh?"

"Well I am hardly one to cast judgment in that area," admitted Tai. "Just look at my situation."

"Yeah I suppose so," said Mimi. "So Tai, what are you going to do about your situation?"

Tai sighed and said, "I honestly don't know Mimi. I guess I just have to suffer through it."

"Well since you are a knight Tai I think you need to find yourself a new princess to rescue," smiled Mimi.

"Do you know where I can find any of those laying around?" asked Tai.

Mimi looked at Tai and sighed, "I guess you will find one lying around someday." She then got up and walked away. Tai wondered why she just decided to get up and leave. He wished she hadn't he was enjoying her company and where she had been laying on his body now felt cold and exposed. Tai wondered who it was that Mimi was talking about. Tai was about to get up to join the others when he heard a scream. Tai immediately recognized Mimi's voice. He jumped up and began running to where he heard her voice come from. He ran down the path and soon saw Mimi lying very still at the bottom of a slope opposite to where the others were. Tai ran down the slope and yelled for Joe. When Tai got there he didn't wait on his friend. Tai checked for a pulse and found it, but when he checked her breathing he noticed that she wasn't breathing. Tai immediately started CPR. As soon as Tai went to give Mimi mouth to mouth, Mimi's tongue went into Tai's mouth and her hand shot up to his head and held him to her lips. Then much to Tai's surprise Mimi then rolled them over and ended up on top of Tai.

"Mimi what are you doing?" asked a startled Tai as Mimi lifted her head to look down on the captured Tai.

"Sometimes the princesses have to rescue the knights, you know," smiled Mimi.

"Mimi I…"

"Hush Tai, I'm going to make the pain go away," stated Mimi as she closed her eyes and lowered her face to begin kissing Tai once again.

Meanwhile on the top of the ridge a blushing Joe pushes his glasses back into place and says, "Well I guess Tai doesn't need my help after all."

"I think it's sweet," commented a smiling Sora. She had been hoping that her two friends would be able to find each other, though if asked she would have thought that Tai would be the one to approach Mimi not the other way around. Mimi's aggressiveness surprised Sora.

"I'm getting a bucket of water," declared a scowling Kari as she turning away from the rdge to find a bucket.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Sora as she chased after the younger Kamiya. Sora wanted to see Tai happy after being sad for so long. Sora was secretly ashamed that she did not have the courage to broach the topic of his depression with Tai, but she certainly wasn't going to let the jealousy of a younger sister ruin her best friends moment together. Those two deserved a happily ever after like the rest of the original digi-destined.

End


End file.
